Carcinomas, which are cancers that originate from epithelial tissues, comprise the most dangerous types of cancers. Gastric, bladder and esophageal cancer are examples of carcinomas of epithelial origin. Glandular tissue often is of epithelial origin, so that breast cancer, prostate cancer and pancreas cancer also belong to the group of cancers from epithelial origin.
If a carcinoma is diagnosed early and still localized, the disease is curable by surgery, radiation therapy with or without (neo)adjuvant and chances of survival are high (>90%). However, in early stages, cancers can grow slowly and can remain locally confined for many years without causing overt symptoms. Notorious in this respect is prostate cancer. Therefore, such types of cancer often remain undiagnosed until cancerous cells have already spread beyond the prostate into the surrounding tissues (local spread) or eventually migrate (metastasize) through the blood stream or lymphatic spread into other areas of the body.
Progressive growth of epithelial cancer and invasive metastasis involves a multistep process. Tumors can generally not grow beyond a certain size, due to a lack of oxygen and other essential nutrients. However, tumors induce blood vessel growth by secreting various growth factors which induce capillary growth into the tumor to supply nutrients, allowing for tumor expansion. This physiological process is called angiogenesis. Angiogenesis is a normal and vital process in growth and development, such as in wound healing, but also a fundamental step in the transition of tumors from small harmless clusters of cells to a malignant tumor. Angiogenesis is also required for the spread, or metastasis, of a tumor. Single cancer cells can break away from an established solid tumor, enter the blood vessel, and be carried to a distant site, where they can implant and begin the growth of a secondary tumor. Such spread to other tissues (metastasis) involves invasion of other parts of the body by mesenchymal cells. Cancer cell invasion and spread is determined by epithelial-mesenchymal-transition (EMT). The spread to other tissues is preceded by transition of the epithelial cells to mesenchymal cells, indicated as epithelial-mesenchymal transition (EMT). Thereby the incipient cancer cells acquire mesenchymal, fibroblast-like properties and show reduced intercellular adhesion and increased motility, endowing the incipient cancer cells with invasive and metastatic properties. The reversed process in which mesenchymal-to-epithelial transition (MET), creates new secondary tumors at the other sites. Many patients die when diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer in which the cancerous cells have spread, or metastasized.
It is important to improve the efficacy of medicinal treatment by providing compounds which can interfere with the metastasis of cells, more in particular compounds that can reverse EMT or interfere with the process of EMT.
Some treatment options of carcinomas are available, but are of limited success and provide no permanent cure. For prostate or breast cancer endocrine therapy, also called hormone deprivation therapy, has long been considered as the main suppression therapy to control neoplasms. The goal is to limit the body's production of the hormones. However, current endocrine therapy does not cure prostate or breast cancer. Moreover, it has become clear that expansive growth of cancer cells that become unresponsive (resistant) to the current available endocrine therapies is inevitable. In addition, it was found that in the majority of advanced cancers the hormone receptor mediated signaling pathway is still active, even at extremely low hormone levels. At this stage, the cancer can no longer be treated with available therapy and often results in progression to a lethal disease.
New chemotherapeutic drugs demonstrating improved response rates and prolonged survival are being developed. One of the examples is docetaxel (Taxotere). Unfortunately, chemotherapy reaches all parts of the body, not just only the cancer cells. It has been established that these therapies have serious side effects. Patients will undergo low blood cell counts, nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, diarrhea, hair loss, impotence, incontinence and other unwanted symptoms. Hence, the side effects significantly hamper the quality of life of the patients. Many scientists are convinced that this treatment will offer little room for future improvements and has come close to the end of its product life cycle. Docetaxel is the current standard of care for patients that are unresponsive to the currently available endocrine therapies. In view of limited curative potential of docetaxel, and also in view of better understanding of the underlying etiology of the disease and improved early diagnosis, there is an urgent need for novel treatment strategies to prevent the progression, treat the tumor and avoid metastasis of this disease. In the present invention new compounds and a new use of such compounds for use in these novel treatment strategies are found within a chemical group with a core structure of 4-(aminomethylene)-2-(2-benzothiazolyl)-2,4-dihydro-3H-pyrazol-3-one or 4-(aminomethylene)-2-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-2,4-dihydro-3H-pyrazol-3-one. In Wu et al (J. Med Chem, vol 55-2597-2605; 2012) a compound 2-(2-benzothiazolyl)-4-[1-[[(3,4-dichlorphenyl)methyl]amino]ethylidene]-2,4-dihydro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-3H-pyrazol-3-one is drawn in a table, whereby some weak activity in one of the used biochemical assays for inhibition of 5-lipoxygenase is displayed. The activity is not confirmed in a second assay, so a speculative link to any therapeutic activity cannot be justified from this information. In published texts on suggested inhibitors of O-linked and N-linked glycan glycosylation two structures of compounds within this chemical group, namely 2-(2-benzothiazolyl)-4-[1-[(2-ethoxyphenyl)amino]ethylidene]-2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3H-pyrazol-3-one and 2-(2-benzothiazolyl)-2,4-dihydro-4-[[[(4-methoxyphenyl])methyl]amino]methylene]-5-phenyl-3H-pyrazol-3-one are drawn without indicating a method of synthesis. In this context the possibility is discussed of therapeutic activity of such inhibitors, but such a target is not plausibly validated as model for any treatment target. Compounds with the mentioned core structures seem also to have been passed in screening tests with targets for anti-infective effects (US20030229065), for: ‘Life span prolongation’ (WO2009086303, US2009,163545), for herbicide and fungicide activity (EP0274642), for muscular dystrophy (WO2007/091106) and for anti-inflammatory effects by phosphodiesterase inhibition (PDE4) (WO2008/045664). In WO2005,094805 the compound 2-(2-benzothiazolyl)-4-[(dimethylamino)methylene]-2,4-dihydro-5-methyl-3H-pyrazol-3-one is used as synthesis intermediate. In compounds in Reis et al (Eur J Med Chem vol 46 pp 1448-1452, 2011) the aminomethylene pyrazolone structure may be recognized in a fixed structure of pyrazoloquinolinones. None of these disclosures reach out to the present invention.